Keeping Promises
by Aoi Hoshi
Summary: I finally found it! This is the first fic I ever wrote. I wrote it before I watched 02. anyway this is a Taiora. Please R


OK! I do not own digimon, I never have and I never will. If I did own digimon everything would be totally different at the end of 02. For one thing Tai should have ended up with Sora and TK should have ended up with Kari. (sob!) It's not fair! Well I can't change whats already done, so I guess theres no use in me mopping around about it. I was just so disappointed, so very very very disappointed. Anyway I wrote this awhile ago...I think right after I saw the first season. Anyway I finally find it so I thought I'll just put it up. This is the first fic that I have ever wrote, so I'll appreciate any comments, flames, suggestions, anything. So here is my little fic. Please R&R, and I hope you enjoy it.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
Keeping Promises  
by: Aoi Hoshi ^_^  
  
The 14 year old, Tai hid behind a tree still in his soccer uniform as Sora turned around and looked behind her. Then she continue to walk home.  
  
"That was close. I can't let Sora see me."   
  
It was 12 o'clock noon. Tai and Sora had agreed to go home, after their soccer practice to change before they went to meet the rest of the digidestined. All the digidestined met at least once a month so they can catch up on each others life. Even though Tai and Sora had agreed to go home first, Tai wanted to make sure Sora got home safely. Tai had a feeling that something might happen to Sora. He loved Sora, and he wanted to make sure she got home safely.   
  
Sora turned around again, but no one was there. She had a strange feeling like someone was following her.  
She turned back around and continued to walk home. She walked by the grocery store and remembered that she had promised her mom to buy some oranges, tomatoes, celery, and potatoes.   
  
Tai saw Sora walk into the grocery, so he waited behind a car. Then Tai started thinking about 4 years ago when they were in the digiworld. Tai had developed a crush on Sora around then. Even though they have been friends way before that. Tai cared a lot about Sora even if she got the smallest little cut or anything at all he would get so worried. Sora and Tai had always been very good friends and he was afraid to tell her that he liked her. He was for once shy of something. He was too shy to tell Sora and even if he did and Sora didn't like him back that will hurt his pride. He remembered when they were in the digiworld. He had promised Sora that he would never let anything ever happen to her. Tai still meant everything he said to Sora, if anything will ever happen to Sora he would never forgive himself. This memory always pops up in his mind whenever Sora got hurt doing something or even when he had a feeling that something might happen to her. Tai was so deep in thought that he didn't even see Sora come out of the store and continue walking home.  
  
While Sora was walking, she dropped one of her bags and was picking them up. When suddenly a man came up behind her and covered her nose and mouth with one hand and gripped her hands with his other hand. Sora tried to kick the man by she couldn't so she bit to man's hand and ran into a alley. The alley turned out to be a dead end and she tripped over a rock and fell. Her legs hurt, she looked at her right leg and saw that there was a big cut on her knee.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY."  
  
Tai snapped out of his thoughts. He had heard someone scream "Somebody help me! Please somebody."  
  
"That must have been Sora. Oh I will never forgive myself if something happened to her. I should have paid more attention. Now Sora might be hurt and it would have been all my fault."  
  
Tai ran as fast as he could to where he thought he had heard Sora scream. When he got to the alley he saw two shadows, one of a man and the other of a girl on the floor.  
  
"Sora is that you, I am coming."  
  
Sora looked up to see Tai standing at the other end of the alley. The man also heard Tai and turn around to see who it was. The man had a knife in his pocket and he took it out and started walking towards Tai.  
  
"Tai, no get out of here."  
  
The man came at Tai with the knife, but Tai ducked just in time and then kicked the man's arm. The knife went flying to a corner of the alley. Tai kicked the man and he fell. Then Tai jumped onto him and started punching the man.  
  
"That's for hurting Sora."  
  
The man pushed Tai off him and started wrestling with Tai. After a while Tai got one of his arm free and punched the man in the stomach. Then Tai kicked him in the stomach and he fell backwards into a bunch of long bamboo poles that were used for building, knocking them over. The poles started to wobble and soon a few of them started to fall.  
  
Sora blacked out from shock. Tai started to run toward Sora. He got there and jumped on top of Sora just in time. The poles landed on Tai a few seconds later, knocking him on the head causing him to go unconscious. The man saw this and ran off.  
  
Sora opened her eyes a while later. The poles had not landed on her by something else did. She turned her head around and saw Tai there with the poles on top of him.   
  
"No Tai!"  
  
She sat up then pushed the poles off of them. She placed Tai's head in her lap, then checked to see if there were any major injures. She was happy that she found none. So she just sat there stroking Tai's wild hair and admiring him. She loved Tai, she always have. Well not always, but since she was old enough to know what love was. She continued to sit there stroking Tai's hair for a few more minutes until Tai started to stir. She stopped and looked at him. She was so relived when he finally opened his eyes.  
  
"Ouch"  
"What hurts?"  
"My head, it feels like ten people were throwing soccer balls at my head."  
  
Then a smile spread across his face.   
  
"Just joking, my head does hurt but its nothing a little ice won't take care of. I've been hurt even worse playing soccer. So are you ok, you're not hurt are you?"  
  
Sora shook her head and smiled. Tai slowly sat up and sat beside Sora.   
  
"You know Tai, I have something to ask you."  
"Sure, fire away."  
"Well, I was wondering why you did it?"  
"Why I did what?"  
"Why you saved me, you could have gotten hurt, real bad."  
"Because I care about you Sora, and I would never let you get hurt."  
"Thank you, Tai."  
  
Sora wraps her arm around Tai's neck in a hug. Still in the embrace she continued to talk.  
  
"You know Tai, I have something to confess."  
"Yeah, what?"  
"Well Tai seeing you save me today have made me realize how much you really mean to me. And I know that I have to tell you that...I love you."  
  
There was a second of silence.  
  
"I love you too Sora. I always have and I always will"  
  
Sora lets go of Tai and they looked into each others eyes. Then they kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think. My friend suggested I do a sequel or make this into a longer story with a few more chapters. I don't know, give me your suggestions.   



End file.
